Two Doors Down
by gneebee
Summary: His heart filled with dread when he saw her. Dammit he thought. It was a young blonde woman who first got herself out of the car, and then helped a little girl out. A little girl about three. Rick Grimes Beth Greene Romance / Drama AU no ZA
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Good morning! It's Brick Week 2017 thanks to Castronomicaaal over on tumblr!**

 **This short multi-chapter story is all about two people who have lost in love, each afraid of ever taking another chance. But oh so attracted.**

 **I hope you enjoy it.**

00

 **King County Georgia 1966**

It was early on a Saturday morning, just about 7:30. He was sitting on his front porch quietly enjoying his second cup of coffee while absentmindedly staring at the paper. It was the noise that made him look up, the noise of a pickup in need of a tune up, and maybe a new muffler.

The noisy rig pulled up in front of the house just two doors down from his. The elderly couple that owned it, Dale and Irma Horvath, had moved out about two weeks prior. They were off on their RV dream trip.

People like the Horvaths were the reason he'd moved to the neighborhood three years ago. Everyone was middle aged and older. No young kids living around there. That's what he'd been looking for in his new neighborhood, no kids. Children would just be a constant reminder of what he'd had and what he'd lost.

He knew Dale and Irma had decided to just rent the house out, planning that someday when they tired of life on the road, they'd come back.

He'd been nervous, wondering who the new neighbors would be, hoping whoever it was wouldn't screw up his perfect neighborhood. When Dale told him they'd rented to a widow from their church he felt a huge sense of relief. Thank God.

He watched as two young men hopped out of the truck cab, he assumed they were relations of the widows'. Probably her sons or maybe nephews. They were clean cut, all smiles and joking as they went to the back of the truck and began lifting out boxes. It must just be personal items. Clothing, memories, prized photos. The usual shit people move from place to place.

That was also about the time an old station wagon pulled up behind the pickup. His heart filled with dread when he saw her. Dammit he thought. It was a young blonde woman who first got herself out of the car, and then helped a little girl out. A little girl about three.

No. No. It couldn't be a _young_ widow could it? And she had a small child? The idea of a young widow with children had never even crossed his mind. He supposed that was his own damn fault, but that didn't make him feel any better about the situation.

And she looked very young, no older than her very early twenties. She was dressed like she planned on a days' work. She was wearing dungarees rolled up to mid-calf, bobby socks and sneakers, and a pink sleeveless blouse.

He was trying his best not to notice, but even dressed down that way she was a real doll. She had her hair up in a ponytail and she was all smiles as she teasingly ordered one of the young men, "You better move a little faster Shawn, I don't have all day you know. I have unpacking to do."

"Yes boss, right away boss. You just take Janie inside and stay out of our way."

It wasn't long before the pickup was unloaded and the two young men had gone in the house. He was still sitting on his front porch. He should have gone inside long ago and started his Saturday chores, but he'd stayed right there, completely aware he hadn't taken his eyes off what was now the widow's house. What had he become, the neighborhood watch dog? Or maybe the neighborhood weirdo.

Another 15 minutes passed and the two young men looked set to leave. The pretty blonde was standing at the door, the little girl was standing next to her with her arms wrapped around one of her Mama's legs. The young woman said something to the men, probably thanking them for their help. They each simply raised a hand and smiled. One got in the pickup and one waited until she'd shut the door, then came walking toward him.

Shit, he was probably going to ask him just who the fuck he was and what the fuck he thought he was doing, just sitting there watching this entire time. But the young man had a smile as he spoke, "Excuse me, but you're Sheriff Grimes, right?"

He stood as he answered, hands on his hips, one knee bent and a slight tilt to his head, "Yes I am. Can I help you?"

"Well yeah I think so. I'm Shawn, Shawn Greene. I think you kind of know my folks."

"Oh yes, sure I met them once at Dale and Irma's." He remembered them. Farmers. An older man and his wife. They seemed like good people. Suddenly it was all coming together for him, he knew now just exactly who the young widow was.

"Um so yeah, my sister would kill me if she knew about this, but well, we're all a little worried about her and Janie living on their own. But my sister, she can get real stubborn."

The Sheriff acted cool as he slipped into his "on duty" voice and interrupted, "Your sister. Is she the woman who just moved in Horvath's place?"

"Yes, her name's Beth. Anyway, her and her little girl, Janie, they're going to be living there alone. I just thought maybe you could keep an eye on them."

"Of course I will. I keep a pretty good eye on everyone in the neighborhood. It's mostly older folks living around here and I worry about them."

"Yeah that's what Beth liked, you know, that it was a neighborhood of older folks. She thought it would be more peaceful and safer for her and Janie. Anyway, thanks Sheriff, I appreciate it."

"Sure, no problem. It's part of my job."

They shook hands and the young man turned to go and Rick turned toward her front door, like he'd see her there. Beth. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman.

He silently scolded himself, "Stop it Grimes. A beautiful woman is the last kind of pain you need."

00

She was so excited and so scared and so, well just looking forward to seeing if she could really do this. She'd never been out on her own, never been the head of the household. It was intimidating but also exciting. Could she do it? She hoped so. She wanted so much to prove she was capable of taking care of herself and Janie alone.

She and her young husband had only been out of high school six months when they married. It wasn't unusual. Most young folks in the county married shortly after graduation, especially the rural ones. And Beth and her husband had a good reason to hurry and tie the knot, Jimmy had received his draft notice.

Wherever the army sent him they both wanted her to go there too. She shook her head, thinking how innocent they'd been. They never even considered he could be sent halfway across the world to fight in a war. A war in a country they'd never even heard of.

That was just what happened though. Four months after they married her young soldier was sent to a place called Viet Nam. Beth moved back home with her Daddy and Mama. One month after that she discovered she was pregnant. Two months after that two soldiers came out to the farm and told her, her young husband and the father of her unborn child had been killed in that war.

She thought she'd never recover from the pain, not just for herself, but for her husband and a life taken so young, and especially for their baby. If it hadn't been for that baby she wondered if she could have gone on at all.

She knew how lucky she was, oh not at first of course. At first all she'd done was cry and wish she could just give up. But as some time passed and the pain eased up just a little she took more stock of what was good. She was so fortunate to have a wonderful family. She may not have made it through at all without their love and support.

But the time had come. She'd been feeling it for a while. Janie was three years old now and it was time for Beth to make the break. They needed their own home and Beth needed to start building a life for the two of them.

The first step had fallen right into her lap. It was after church one Sunday and Mr. and Mrs. Horvath came to the farm for Sunday dinner. That's when they told the Greenes they'd decided to rent out their house for a year or two and take off on their new motorhome adventure. Mr. Horvath had said, "We bought the darn thing and we're not getting any younger. If we're going to go we need to just make up our minds and go."

Beth had timidly asked, "How much rent would you be asking for the house?"

No sooner were the words out of her mouth than she saw the looks in the eyes of her folks, she shouldn't have blurted that out. She should have talked to them first. It was too late now though; her question was hanging in the air.

Apparently neither of the Horvaths picked up on the tension. "For you Beth? We'd make it very reasonable. We know you'd take excellent care of our home and our things. Did I mention that? We'd need to leave all of our things behind. We'll undoubtedly want to come home someday so we can't just get rid of them."

That was perfect, she didn't have her own furnishings. There was really nothing stopping her. Jimmy had signed up for the life insurance when he joined the army and she'd never spent a dime of it. Plus, she received social security income for herself and Janie. Not a lot, but she didn't need a lot.

Her mind was working a mile a minute. She still had Jimmy's old station wagon and it ran just fine. It wasn't like she and her little girl ate a lot, and there was no need to buy furnishings or even kitchen items. She could get by just fine for quite a while. As soon as Janie was old enough to start kindergarten Beth could start taking some courses at the community college. Then she could get a real job. Maybe at the bank or with the phone company. She didn't know for sure and it didn't matter right in that moment, what mattered was she was making a start.

Her parents weren't angry, they understood her reasons for going, just like she understood how they hated to see her and Janie leave. Except for the few months she'd lived with Jimmy before he shipped out, she'd been with them her whole life. Janie had been born right there. Right upstairs in Beth's bedroom.

She assured them she'd still see them a lot, "Mama do you think I'd miss Sunday dinner? Janie and I will probably be over here so much you'll wish we'd moved further away. And you know, that old highway runs two directions, you and Daddy can come see us too. Just as often as you want."

When the big day came she was surprised at how nervous she felt. It seemed like the great unknown, yet she'd only be twenty minutes from the farm. When she pulled up in front of hers and Janie's new home her mood changed from anxiety to excitement. She looked over and squeezed the small girl's hand, "It's our new home Janie."

She hadn't missed the man sitting on his front porch just down the street. Watching. When they were sorting the boxes by room, Shawn had told her he was pretty sure that man was the county sheriff. She didn't bother telling Shawn she thought the sheriff was a very attractive man. Very attractive.

It kind of caught her by surprise that she noticed him at all. When Jimmy died she sort of shut down. Maybe her heart wasn't ready to feel again. Not that she didn't love her folks and Maggie and Shawn, and when Janie was born that little girl had her whole heart. But that was a different type of love than the love a man and woman feel.

No. She wasn't ready and didn't know if she ever would be.

The sheriff though, well he seemed to have lit a little spark in her. Even from two doors down she could see an intensity in his eyes, and she saw him smile when she got after Shawn for dropping a box. He had a beautiful smile, and beautiful curly hair. She was looking forward to seeing more of him now that they were neighbors.

She'd heard the story, everyone had. It had been the big gossip for weeks. She supposed it was all true because she'd even heard Mama and Daddy talking about it one night, and they weren't gossips. They'd been talking about it in the context of sending up extra prayers for the sheriff and his family.

The story was as scandalous as it was tragic. It was like something from one of those soap operas on TV. It seemed that unbeknownst to him, the sheriff's wife had been stepping out with one of his deputies. To make it worse, the deputy was a long time best friend of his.

The story went that when his wife told him she was pregnant the sheriff was thrilled. They had an eight year old boy and he was looking forward to having another child. Then his wife told him the truth, the baby wasn't his, it was the deputy's.

Things went real wrong in a big hurry. The deputy applied for a job with a county down in Florida and when it came through, him and the sheriff's wife and his little boy left town.

As Beth thought about it now she imagined that for him that felt about as bad as her own loss. Different for sure, but just as painful.

She wondered if he was lonely like her. She was a little afraid that her loneliness might get worse. Now that she really was in her own place without other adults around. But she was almost 23 years old, she couldn't live with her parents the rest of her life.

He'd heard the story; the sheriff hears everything whether he wants to or not. He'd heard about the sad death of the young soldier who'd left behind a very young pregnant wife. It had been the talk of the town for several weeks.

He remembered feeling guilty when it happened. Not because it was any fault of his, but because he'd been so relieved when the news broke. Talk of him, Lori and Shane had been replaced with talk of the young farm girl and her soldier husband.

He couldn't even imagine how hard it was for her when her husband died, it was a heartbreaking story. And he wondered if she ever got lonely. He did, but he did everything he could to fight it.

He wondered if she was like him, if she'd made up her mind to never risk getting her heart broken again. He hoped not. But for him that was the smart way, he was convinced of that. Just never let himself get in a situation where he could be hurt again.

Surely she was different though. She was so young and so pretty, and her little girl was practically a carbon copy of her Mama. Some guy would come along and she'd end up falling in love again. That was nice for her and the child. They deserved that. Even if it wasn't something he had the least bit of interest in, he hoped she'd find a new love for herself. A good man to help her raise that little girl.

He caught himself then, shit Grimes he thought, what the hell's the matter with you? You don't even know her, why would you give a rat's ass? Then he told himself he didn't give a rat's ass. Not at all.

00

 **A/N Thank you so much for reading along. Please leave a comment or review and let me know what you think. You can see the chapter photo on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick. This story will post every Sunday until complete. Again, thank you to Castronomicaaal for promoting Brick Week 2017 - please check out the tag on tumblr for other Brick stories.**

 **I hope to see you all back here next week for more of _Two Door Down_. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you all so much for the positive response ;) Rick and Beth have each been very unlucky in love and both are reluctant to give it another try. The problem is, they are strongly attracted to one another. hmmm**

00

As sheriff his hours were regular and so were his meal times, he'd gotten in the habit of going home for lunch every day. It wasn't that he couldn't afford to eat out, in fact he could show up anywhere in town to eat and it would be on the house. It was just that he preferred going home.

He dealt with people and their problems all day long, and it wasn't just the citizenry. It was the deputies, the clerks, his secretary, it seemed like someone always needed to talk to him about something. He craved that lunch hour of peace and quiet.

Things were a little different now though, he often saw her when he turned on his street heading to his house. She and her daughter would be there on the front porch playing dolls or having a tea party, sometimes she'd have a blanket spread out on the grass and they'd be having a picnic. Sometimes they'd be gardening.

He didn't want to like what he saw. He wanted to hate every minute of it, and he tried to. It was just so idyllic, so perfect. She was just so sweet and pretty, and the little girl was always so happy looking, smiling up at her Mama like she was the best thing ever. Maybe her Mama was.

He wanted to punch himself for even thinking about those things.

He always gave her the customary neighbor wave, it was practically a law in the south to wave at the neighbors. But other than that he did his best to ignore her. If he wanted the comfort of a woman he knew a couple of women who weren't looking for romance, they were like him, avoiding trouble.

That pretty blonde was bound to be trouble. Shit, a woman like her should have a warning sign hanging around her neck, "Danger: Heartbreak Ahead!" He was smart enough to steer clear.

* * *

She was surprised and even a little hurt that the sheriff wasn't a friendlier neighbor. It seemed in a job like his being socialable was part of the deal. And she'd heard he was a real nice guy, but she had a completely different take on him. As far as she could tell he was cold and standoffish.

When she first moved in she and Janie would both wave and smile at him in a nice friendly manner. Being friendly was her nature. He barely lifted a hand in return. One day she almost made herself laugh out loud as the thought crossed her mind, "His name should be Officer Unfriendly." Yet for some reason it made her feel kind of sad that he seemed so cold. She couldn't think of a thing she or Janie could have done to bother or offend him.

The heck with him was what she told herself. Maybe he was one of those old-fashioned men who thought women shouldn't live alone. She'd heard that was a common thing.

Finally she told herself to quit wasting her time thinking about him, she didn't need anyone so grouchy in her life anyway. If she ever did decide she wanted to take another chance on love it wouldn't be with the likes of him. It would be with someone who at least knew how to be pleasant.

Darn him all anyway. Why did he have to be so nice looking?

* * *

As things will, things took a little turn one Tuesday afternoon. It was May and the weather was kind of perfect. She and Janie went to Clausen's General Store first thing that morning and she bought the little girl a tricycle. It was powder blue with streamers for the handlebars and everything. She wasn't sure who was more excited, her or Janie.

The problem was the tricycle had come in a box and assembly was required. She wasn't helpless, she could figure it out. The real issue was tools. Her tools consisted of a screwdriver, a small pair of pliers and a hammer. Janie was excited and impatient and that was making the assembly job all that much more difficult. She needed to just put the tricycle and the little girl in the station wagon, drive out to the farm and use her Daddy's tools.

Before she gave into that logic she was determined to give it one more try. It so happened the sheriff had just pulled in his driveway, just stepped out of his squad car when, as she tried to put that big front tire on, using just the small pliers to tighten the bolt, her hand slipped and she cut her palm open on that big screw.

It caught her by surprise and the pain seemed to shoot right through her. Without even thinking she let out a shriek. That made Janie scream and the sheriff come running.

"Are you okay? What happened?" He was down on one knee in front of her. The little girl had her arms around her Mama's neck and she was crying. Beth's skin had gone even more pale than usual, and he could see the tears in her eyes. Then he saw the blood, "Let me look at it Beth."

It hurt so much and she was so embarrassed, but still she almost smiled at the sound of it. It was the first time she heard him say her name. Shoot, she'd been wondering if the man even knew how to speak.

She was clutching one hand over the other and didn't seem inclined to let go. He wrapped his fingers around her wrist and tugged just a little so he could see just how bad her injury was. In the meantime the little girls' crying had quieted some, and he took a quick look her way. He lightly held her upper arm, "It'll be alright Janie, don't you cry now. We'll get your Mama all fixed up. Okay?"

He had a soft and reassuring voice and a real warm smile when he spoke to the child, and the little girl did quiet down. Finally he had a good look at the cut, "I think it needs stitches Beth."

"No please, please I don't want to." He saw that tear roll down her cheek and damn him, he felt himself give into what he felt. At least temporarily.

He lay his hand softly on her shoulder, he looked in her eyes and in a kind and comforting voice he told her, "C'mon now, we'll do this together. I'll take you over in the squad. When it's the sheriff that brings you to the ER they take care of things right away. It's one of the few perks I have. C'mon now, let me help you up."

He took her arm and she stood, then he said. "I'll get this stuff in the house real quick. What about your house key? We should lock up."

"It's hanging on a hook by the door. Thank you, sheriff." She was still sniffling just a little.

"It's Rick, just call me Rick."

He hurried in with the trike parts, leaving them just inside the door. He locked the door and was back out with her in under a minute. He took Janie's hand, put his other on Beth's elbow and said, "C'mon ladies, we'll get this over with real quick."

Maybe it wasn't the usual way but in that moment he didn't give a shit about the usual way, he didn't feel like putting her and the little girl in the back of the squad. They sat up front with him. He radioed his secretary and told her his neighbor had been hurt and he was taking her to the ER. "I might be late getting back but I know you can handle things while I'm gone."

Beth saw him smile then, and gosh she thought, he had the warmest smile. She wished he'd smile at her once in a while. Then she scolded herself for even thinking it. He might be acting nice now but he seemed to be such a disagreeable sort. If she ever was interested in a man she surely didn't want a crabby one.

He tried to be sneaky as he stole glances at her from the corner of his eye. Even in pain and with those tear-stained cheeks she was a knockout. A woman like her didn't belong on her own, she should have a man to do things for her. Take care of her. A man like him. Shit, he stopped himself, he couldn't be thinking like that. See? He knew it. Women like her make you think those kinds of thoughts. She was trouble, it was written all over that pretty face.

Man, why was he so attracted to her? He had to get a grip and remember his number one rule, guard your heart at all costs. He would, just as soon as this was all taken care of and he had her back home.

He wanted to stay there with her while they stitched her up, only because it didn't seem right to leave her alone. But he thought he should get the little girl out of the room. It might make her start crying again. It was reluctantly that he suggested, "Why don't I take Janie down to the cafeteria while they take care of you?"

"No, it's okay, you don't have to. You've done enough."

"I don't mind Beth, really. I can always use a cup of coffee." No sooner were the words out of his mouth than the little girl was tugging on his pant leg, "Stay sir."

For some reason it made him smile. He looked at the child and spoke to her very seriously, as though she was an adult, "Are you sure you want to see all this stuff?"

The little girl nodded and simply answered, "Yep sir."

He looked at her Mama and she smiled too as she shrugged, "She's been living on a farm, she's seen much worse than this."

She'd been to the ER before, once when her brother was hurt in a fall from the combine, and once when her Daddy got a real bad cut on his leg. Never had she seen this kind of service. He wasn't kidding, the sheriff got first class treatment.

It hurt, there was no way around it. Even with the Novocain. And it seemed so creepy to have someone sewing up her skin. But she was determined to be strong and brave. She told herself it wasn't about impressing him. She was doing it for Janie.

When it was all over and they were back home he told her, "I'll just grab my toolbox. I can get that trike together for you real quick."

"I appreciate it, but I can do it. I'm capable."

Yep she was stubborn, just like her brother had said. "Yeah well I'm sure you can, but with your hand wrapped in bandages that way it's going to make it tough. I'll take care of it." He didn't wait for her okay, he just went home and got the toolbox.

She was relieved. She didn't feel like driving out to her folks, and she knew Janie couldn't wait much longer. He was back and he had the bike together, streamers and all, in minutes.

"There you go Janie. All ready for you to ride. But you have to be careful now. You be sure to stay out of the street and out of people's driveways. I don't want you getting hurt. Okay?"

"Yep sir. K." He couldn't help but smile, the little girl was a sweetie, just like her Mama. With that thought his eyes turned to the pretty blonde.

It only lasted for a moment, then he must have caught himself. But she didn't miss the look he gave her and she knew. She'd had a man look at her that way and she was aware of just what it meant. Desire.

But indeed it seemed he'd caught himself and he quickly looked away, "I'd better get back to work. Let me know if you need anything." Even he could hear the cold tone his voice had taken on.

He was the most frustrating man on earth, and quite possibly the coldest. She let him hear that cool tone in her voice too. "Thank you for everything Sheriff. I appreciate it." She wasn't going to call him Rick. That was a little too friendly and she wasn't feeling one bit friendly.

"Bye sir." At least the little girl smiled at him.

00

They slipped right back into their routine, never speaking any neighborly words, just those small waves that looked so insincere.

It was weeks later, a Friday toward the end of July. She'd gone out to the farm to have lunch with her folks, ride her horse and to just visit. She was in desperate need of adult conversation.

Visiting for the afternoon turned into staying for dinner. It wasn't until 7:30 she finally got up to say her goodbyes. That's when Janie started begging. "Pease Mama, pease I stay. Pease."

Beth's Mama and Daddy smiled at her and her Mother said, "It's okay Bethie. She can stay. We'll bring her home tomorrow. Alright?"

"Are you sure?" She really didn't want to leave the little girl, but she had to give in once in a while.

"Of course I'm sure."

"Well okay. I guess I'll see you in the morning." She kissed them all goodbye, and hugged her little girl extra close.

Sure it was a little unreasonable, but reason didn't really enter into the situation. She felt sad on the way home, like she'd said goodbye forever. The truth was she hated to leave Janie because being all alone made her uncomfortable. She tried to think of a positive side. She could get up early and get her grocery shopping done, do a little cleaning. All without interruption. When Janie got home maybe they could go to the kiddie matinee at the Orpheum. They were playing 101 cartoons. Her little girl would love it, and honestly, so would she.

She pulled the old station wagon in the driveway and panic seized her. She felt like she couldn't breath and her heart was pounding. Her front door was wide open. She started to put the car in reverse and wondered where she should go and what she should do. Her mind was racing and she couldn't seem to focus.

She noticed the squad car was in his driveway and his house lights were on. He was the sheriff after all, she had to put everything else about him out of her mind. She needed his help.

She turned off the ignition and practically jumped from the car, running as fast as she could to his house. She banged on the door but could barely get the word out, "Sheriff! Sheriff!"

The door flew open and she knew by the look on his face she must look like a raving maniac. He placed his hands gently but firmly on her upper arms, "Beth, what is it, what happened? Where's Janie?"

She swallowed hard and he told her, "Take a breath and tell me what happened."

"Just...just got home, door. The door. It's wide open."

"Alright, it's going to be okay Beth. Come in, here sit, try to relax. I'll go check it out." He had to practically push her into the overstuffed chair and he asked again, "Where's Janie?"

"My folks."

"Okay, good."

Her eyes were glued to him as he disappeared into the other room. When he walked back out he was sticking a gun in his waistband. "You're safe, I'll lock the door behind me. Just stay put. I'll be right back."

He did seem in control and his words had a calming effect on her. His confidence made her feel confident that whatever it was, he would take care of everything.

She took another deep breath, willing herself to calm down, and then she looked around his place. At least at what she could see from the chair. It was plain but the furnishings were nice and everything was neat as a pin. The absence of knick knacks, or any décor at all really, made it clear it was a man's home. Still, it had a warm and welcoming feel to it, all it lacked was a woman's touch.

She almost said it out loud, "Beth you stop thinking that way right now!"

His adrenaline was spiking as with his gun drawn he walked in the open door, quickly sweeping the room with both the weapon and his eyes. He knew right where the switch was and he flipped the lights on. Nothing. No sign of any sort of disturbance. Everything looked neat as a pin.

He made his way to the other side of the room, leaned against the wall with the gun pointed up and listened intently before quickly entering the hallway. Nothing. He checked all three of the bedrooms, and again, nothing seemed to have been disturbed. The bathroom was the same, as was the kitchen. The side door from the kitchen was locked and bolted. He opened it, scanned the backyard with his flashlight, nothing.

He couldn't find any indication that anyone had entered the house. He was confident, but to be extra cautious he took one more walk-through, slow this time.

He was familiar with the home, having been in it many times. He'd helped Dale out with quite a few little projects around the place. So it was obvious to him how she'd managed to take someone else's home and turn it into her own. She'd put a little of her personality into it.

Her bedroom was bright and sunny looking with a big patchwork quilt on the bed in soft pinks, yellows and greens. There was a vase of fresh-picked flowers on the vanity next to a photo of her and Janie. As he gazed around he didn't even realize he was smiling.

He wandered down the hall to Janie's room next. The old dark floral bedspread was gone, replaced with a pink gingham one complete with ruffled throw pillows and stuffed animals piled high. He still wasn't aware he was smiling.

She'd done quite a job on the back bedroom. All the furniture had been moved off to one side of the room and covered with a blanket. She shouldn't have moved all that by herself. She should have asked him to help her. Where the furniture had once been there sat a big doll house, and a small child-sized table and chairs with a tea set. A teddy bear was all dressed up and sitting in one of the chairs, seemingly waiting for someone to pour him a cup. Now the sheriff was aware, it was like he couldn't help himself, the sweetness of it all made his smile grow.

Just like her vanity the kitchen table held a large jar of fresh cut flowers. They were pretty and cheerful looking, just like her. The refrigerator was covered with drawings in crayola and he knew who the young artist must be.

He saw it in the living room and it made his heart hurt for her and the little girl. It was on the mantle, a picture of her and her husband. It looked to be their wedding day. He couldn't believe how young they looked, they were children. Too young to marry, too young to go to war.

She was so strong to be living here alone, raising a child on her own. She should have a man, a good man to properly care for them. Not him though, he was damaged goods. They deserved someone much better than him. Besides, he wasn't in the market for a broken heart. He shut the door on that thought and made his way back to his place.

She was still sitting right where he'd left her, her hands on her lap in a white-knuckle clasp and a worry line on her forehead. "Everything checks out Beth. I didn't see a thing that looked out of place. No sign of forced entry, no strangers lurking about, I even checked the backyard."

She still looked scared and worried, "Are you sure Rick?"

"C'mon, I'll walk you home, we can go in together and walk through. You tell me if anything is missing or out of place. How's that?"

"Okay. I, I well I guess it's okay if you're there. I wouldn't go in alone."

"I wouldn't want you to."

He was surprised that she took his arm. It was unexpected but he supposed it was just because she was scared. He wanted to hate it, he wanted to shake her off, but it felt so nice the way she held on tight and seemed to lean into him for support.

She was so scared, he practically had to drag her into the house. "It's okay Beth, c'mon. I'm right here."

They walked slowly through the house, her fear never easing up. But by the time they'd reached the kitchen they'd been through the whole place and she hadn't found anything amiss. "What could have happened Rick? Why would my door have been wide open?"

Those big blue eyes were trained on him and he did his best to sound like it was no big deal. "Well, my guess is, when you pulled the door shut on your way out, you didn't quite get it latched. It got pretty windy for a while this afternoon. Maybe it just blew open."

She couldn't look in his face another minute. She was way too embarrassed. She turned and walked to the sink, grasping the counter and leaning her head down, "Oh my gosh how could I be so careless and so stupid?"

He walked up behind her. He only meant to talk to her, to try to make her feel better. But something came over him, temporary insanity. That had to be it.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and his lips were next to her ear and he whispered, "Hey, hey it's alright. Everything's okay. All that matters is you're safe."

She hadn't expected it but his strong arms felt so good, so comforting and so warm. Without thinking her body slipped back a little, leaning right into him. They didn't speak, they both just seemed to be enjoying the closeness.

She felt herself turning around, looking into his eyes. He gave her the same kind of look he'd given her the day he took her to the hospital. Then his hands moved to caress her face and he began kissing her, and she returned his kisses.

It all felt so good. She was so warm and everything about her and that moment felt so right, so perfect. Then suddenly he came to his senses. He pulled back abruptly, dropping his hands to his sides. "I'm very sorry Beth. That was very unprofessional of me. I've got to go. Be sure and lock the door behind me."

Words wouldn't come to her, she just stood and watched him as he hurried out the door.

00

 **A/N Gee whiz sheriff! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'd appreciate it if you left a review / comment. The chapter photo of the confused couple is posted on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick, please have a look. I thank you all again for reading along and hope to see you back here next Sunday for more _Two Doors Down_. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you all so much! Our sheriff blew it, didn't he? Let's see if there's any way he can redeem himself.**

00

She was stunned, mortified and hurt. What in the world just happened?

Everything started out so scary, but when she went to him for help he'd been so kind, so protective and so caring. When it seemed she'd made a stupid mistake he didn't judge, he was so comforting and reassuring. And loving. It felt so nice, so romantic. It had been so long since a man had taken her in his arms and yet, it felt so easy and so right.

Until, just as unexpectedly as it began, it was over. He was gone. He left her standing there like a fool.

She was angry with herself. How could she be so stupid? She knew he was cold and standoffish. He was the most unfriendly man she'd ever met. Now she knew he was just plain mean too. That kind of behavior wasn't necessary. What was he trying to prove? That she'd let him hold her? Kiss her? Well, she had.

She was so embarrassed by her own behavior. She wasn't that kind of woman, the kind to let a man just have his way. She wanted to die right there on the spot. She never wanted to have to look at him again. She wanted to leave and never come back.

That was her gut reaction. But that wasn't how it would be. She couldn't just back out on her promise to the Horvaths, and besides, she had something to prove to herself. She wasn't about to let that bad-natured sheriff ruin her plan.

00

Shit, he was such an asshole. He'd really screwed things up now. Why couldn't he have just kept his guard up? He should have simply checked her place, taken her home and let her see for herself all was well. Then he should have reminded her to lock her door and left immediately. So simple.

No, that would have been the right way to do things. For some reason when it came to her he just couldn't manage to do the right thing. If she just wasn't so appealing, if she just wasn't so attractive, if he just wasn't so weak.

He wasn't sure what to do next. Maybe she wouldn't even care. Maybe things would just get back to the way they'd been. He'd wave unenthusiastically and she and Janie would do the same.

Saturday morning came after a rough night of no sleep and feeling like a jerk. He didn't have his coffee on the front porch. Instead he did what he knew any good chicken shit asshole would do. He took it and his paper to the back porch.

The trouble was, he could run but he couldn't hide. He couldn't turn off his brain and his damn brain kept telling him he owed her an apology. His brain also told him she was different. Then his brain and his heart teamed up on him. They told him she was a good woman, a sweet woman and that maybe the two of them could have something.

Finally he got real honest with himself. Maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't mind trying one more time, taking one more chance on love, or at least getting his feet wet. It wasn't a thought he'd had these past three years. This thought had come because of her, she was the only woman that had sparked that kind interest in him.

Would he be an even bigger fool if he let a chance at happiness slip away?

Then there was the hard fact, she might not want one damn thing to do with him ever again. Why the hell would she? He was a world class asshole and she had every right to tell him to go screw himself. Not that he imagined she was the type to talk that way.

The other hard fact was, even if she never forgave him and never consented to give him another chance, he had to do what was right. He owed her that apology.

So he breathed a heavy sigh and he made his plan. After his Saturday chores at home, when he went to town to do his errands and such, he'd buy her flowers. Janie too. He'd apologize all over himself and beg for her forgiveness.

00

She hadn't slept well but when you're a Mom it doesn't matter if you're tired, you still have responsibilities. She tidied up the house and she got herself showered and dressed. She'd made her grocery list, but she hadn't made it to the store. For some reason it just felt like she couldn't move quite as fast as usual.

Her folks showed up with Janie about 10 that morning. They visited for a bit but they couldn't stay long. There was a big meeting of local farmers that morning at the grange hall. Daddy was presiding and Mama had made lots of baked goods.

It was just as well. Beth knew that even though she was trying, she was probably pretty terrible company. She just felt so hurt and deflated.

After her folks left she and Janie got busy having a tea party. Beth was happy for the distraction and the smile on the little girls' face as she poured Teddy and Mama a cup of "tea."

It was 11:00 when she heard the unmistakable sound. He was coming. That's how he was, he'd just show up unexpected and unannounced. She was so excited. He was always a good one for cheering her up. He would be the perfect antidote to the nasty neighbor. "Janie, come on. I think someone's here."

She took the little girl's hand and they hurriedly made their way out the front door.

00

After he'd seen her parents were gone Rick figured the coast was clear and the sheriff got busy on his yardwork. He was ashamed of himself for being such an ass. Trying to hide from everyone. Shit, what kind of man was he?

At some point he was going to have to look at her, and he knew he was going to speak to her. Whether she wanted to hear his apology or not. But for the moment, he wanted to avoid her.

He was pulling weeds when he heard the sound and wondered who the hell it could be. No one in this neighborhood rode a motorcycle. Then he saw it. It wasn't just a motorcycle, it was a big intimidating looking chopper, with a big and equally intimidating-looking guy riding it. The shocker was, the guy pulled right up to Beth's house.

Just as the big man dismounted the bike Beth, holding Janie's hand, ran toward him. Rick watched in disbelief as the man picked Janie up in one arm while he wrapped the other around Beth's shoulder, pulled them both close, and kissed the top of Beth's head and then Janie's cheek.

He was baffled and trying hard not to stare but he couldn't quite pull his eyes away from the three of them. Then the big man let go of Beth but kept hold of Janie. He bent down and got something from his saddlebag. Rick learned then just where all those stuffed animals on Janie's bed came from, the guy handed the little girl a stuffed puppy. She held it close and then laid her head on the man's chest. Then he reached back in the bag and pulled out a box tied with a bow and handed it to Beth.

Just what weird kind of domestic bliss was going on? Did the sweet, pretty and seemingly so innocent widow have a secret side to her? Just like that, and much to Rick's chagrin, the motorcycle rider glanced his way. The rider smiled a big pleasant smile and lifted his arm in a friendly wave.

Rick didn't miss the look of anger and disgust the widow directed his way. She took the man's arm and said, "Just look at you Merle, you spoil us. Come in, come in." The three went in her house and Rick felt the air come out of his chest.

He had no right to be jealous. He didn't have anything going on with her. She kissed him in a weak and vulnerable moment. That was all it was. This other guy looked more than capable of taking care of her and Janie.

But that was proof for him. Here she had this man and she'd let Rick kiss her and hold her, and not just in some friendship way. It had been romantic. Yeah, as different as she seemed she wasn't different at all. Her man was out of sight and out of mind. Well he was home now and Rick was glad he hadn't made the mistake of trying to get close.

Except it hurt. It hurt real bad now that he'd admitted his feelings to himself.

00

"We were just having a tea party Merle, would you like to join us for a cup?"

"You bet. I ain't had a good cup a tea since the last time I seen you girls." He was such a sport, Beth loved that about him. He sat himself down in the tiny chair, blowing on the pretend liquid as he smiled at Janie, "Gotta cool it down, I don't wanna burn my tongue."

Beth was wishing she'd made that early morning trip to the store. She apologized, "I don't have anything too exciting planned for lunch. I was going to make grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. Is that alright?"

"That sounds delicious but I got a different idea. Why don't I take you ladies out for a nice lunch an then we can go catch that show at the Orpheum. I hear they're playin' 101 cartoons. I ain't seen a good cartoon in a month a Sundays"

"Are you sure Merle? Oh, no wait, I still need to shop too. It's too much. I don't want to put you out."

"You know better. I am a master at carryin' groceries. C'mon now girls, we got places ta go."

Rick saw them, of course he did, he'd been watching the house like she was under surveillance. The three of them came out of her house. The big biker was carrying Janie again and he had his arm loosely across Beth's shoulders. They definitely had that "family" look about them. He snickered to himself, wondering if the biker knew his girl had been kissing another man just the night before.

They all looked so damn happy as they got in her car and drove away. The biker behind the wheel.

"Who's the guy two doors down?" Merle asked her.

"Oh him. He's the sheriff. Why?"

"He's been watchin' us ever since I got there. Do I look like I'm up ta no good?" He had that devilish grin on his face and Beth just couldn't help herself. "You always look like you're up to no good."

Beth hadn't been aware of the sheriff watching them and it made her smile to herself. Good. Maybe he'd think Merle was her boyfriend. "Anyway, don't pay any attention to him Merle, he's um…" She glanced back at Janie and modified her words a bit, "Different. You know."

"Uh huh. Well he's either mad at me or he's mad at you, but whatever, the guy's mad."

"I don't care about his feelings right now."

Merle just nodded thinking it was looking a lot like a lover's quarrel. He'd find out more later, when Janie went to bed.

Rick was in a nasty mood when he ran his errands. It wasn't any better when he got home. He pulled in his drive to see that big guy carrying a couple armloads of groceries into her house. Fifteen minutes later the guy was out front in her driveway. He had the hood of her old wagon up, changing her oil.

She sure as hell didn't need the local sheriff, it seemed that guy did it all.

It didn't get any better for the sheriff later. There he was on his back porch with a cold bologna sandwich, a sack of potato chips and a beer. He could hear her delicate laugh, the big guys robust laugh and Janie's giggles. And the light breeze carried the unmistakable smell of hamburgers cooking on the grill.

Shit, this guy who looked like the president of a biker gang was really Mister All American Family Man.

When Beth had Janie tucked away for the night Merle asked her, "So what's with you an the sheriff?"

"There's nothing with me and the sheriff, he's kind of a jerk."

"Okay, so what WAS between you an the sheriff?"

She couldn't help it, she felt just a little bit of a tear in her eye and she told him. He had that big old grin on his face as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He laughed just a little and said, "Ah sweetie, the sheriff sounds all manner of confused. Ya got his ass in a flat spin an he doesn't know what the hell ta do next."

"What in the world are you talking about Merle? He can't even stand to look at me most of the time."

"Yeah well that's cuz you're a special kinda trouble he ain't lookin' for. Beth, sweetie, a woman like you? Well a man knows you're gonna smile that smile, look at him with those big ol' baby blues, and he's gonna hand over the key to his heart. Right along with his balls and his paycheck." Then he just laughed that raucous laugh.

"Merle, shame on you."

"Yep. Shame on me an pity the sheriff. If I'm right ya owe me a fried chicken dinner includin' the peach cobbler for dessert."

"I feel safe making that bet."

00

The sheriff was still stewing the next day. Finally, mid-afternoon he did what he'd avoided doing, he went out on the front porch with a cold beer.

He'd barely gotten the first sip down when the neighbor lady, the one who lived in the house between his and the widow's, came walking over to him. She sat herself down like she'd been invited and started right in. She was, after all, the neighborhood gossip.

"Hey Mrs. Neudermeyer, how's your day going?"

"Well it's a whole lot better now that I know the true scoop sheriff."

He went with it, hoping he wouldn't regret it, "The true scoop huh? What's that?"

"Well, I just could _not_ believe my eyes when I saw that horrible motorcycle drive right up to our young widow's house yesterday. And oh my golly, that man riding the thing? Well he looked like a hooligan of the first order. I tell you I almost died a thousand deaths when I saw him pick up that precious Janie. Then he had his arm around sweet Beth. I tell you sheriff, I was beside myself."

Rick was thinking to himself, oh my God I've been acting like Mrs. Neudermeyer.

"Well anyway sheriff Rick, I just couldn't stand the idea of any of it. I took it upon myself to pay a call on her as soon as she and Janie got home from her folks' today. I knew someone had to try and talk some sense into her. I'm so glad I did."

Rick nodded. He also sat up straighter in his chair. He was very anxious to hear this part of the story. "Now why would that be?"

"Well, you just won't believe this but that awful looking man? He's not awful at all. It so happens he was young Jimmy's sergeant when he was over there fighting in the war. Beth says he pops in on her and Janie once a month or so, brings gifts and helps her out around the place. Just out of the goodness of his heart to lend a hand to the widow and child of one of his men. Isn't that lovely? I tell you, it brought tears to my eyes."

"Yes ma'am, that is lovely. It's nice to know she has someone looking out for her."

Rick was now thoroughly convinced that not only was he a chicken shit asshole, he was also a complete idiot.

* * *

He hadn't made anyone a bouquet of fresh flowers since he was 12, when he'd picked his Mom flowers for Mother's Day. But it was Sunday, nothing was open. Besides, she seemed like the kind of woman who would prefer the gesture of fresh picked over store bought.

He washed his face, combed his hair, grabbed the bouquet of flowers and he was out the door. That's when it hit him. He was as nervous as he'd be if some criminal had a gun pointed at him.

He took one last deep breath before knocking on her door. She opened it with a smile, but that smile fell as soon as she saw it was him. He talked fast, "Beth, um, Beth I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I know there's no excuse for the way I behaved. I was just hoping there was some way you could forgive me. I know I don't deserve another chance but I sure would like to have one." It hadn't come out anything like he'd rehearsed it. He'd never been more nervous.

She looked down from his gaze, staring at the flowers in her hand. "I forgive you. It's the chance I'm not sure about. I, well I have Janie and I can't risk her, or me...well I just can't. Thank you for the flowers and the apology Rick." She shut the door.

Why did it hurt so badly? He didn't have any real time or emotion invested in this woman. But it hurt like he did. Just to make it worse there wasn't even anyone else to blame. This was all on him. He'd caused it.

Why did her heart hurt? She didn't know. Or maybe she did know. She was attracted to him. She didn't really think he was the worst person who ever lived. But she just couldn't take the risk. What if they got serious and then he decided to run off again? She wasn't ready to take that chance.

He didn't know what else to do, he just had to accept that he'd fucked up, blown his opportunity at happiness and he had to move on.

00

It was coming up on the second week of August and that meant Carl was coming for a visit. The lousy two weeks of summer he got to have his son. But it was better than nothing and he had big plans for them. His son was crazy about fishing and they'd be doing a lot of it. What better way to bond with the boy?

Being the sheriff he had some leeway with his work hours. He wasn't going to just take the full two weeks off work. He'd go into the office for a couple of hours in the mornings and late afternoons. Other than that he'd be with Carl.

When he did plan to take a week off was when Carl came for Thanksgiving week. That would be special. They'd be celebrating not just the Thanksgiving holiday, but they'd have a small Christmas too. Just the two of them.

Lori never came for the "exchange." She always sent Shane with Carl. That was fine with Rick. It was easier on all concerned. They'd meet halfway. Carl would get out of one car and into the other. Rick and Shane would shake hands. That was that.

It was day two of Carl's visit. Rick went into the office that afternoon, reminding Carl as he walked out the door, "If there's any trouble call me at the office, or you can always go over to Mrs. Neudermeyer.

"Geez Dad, I can handle a couple of hours. I'm not a baby, I'm eleven."

"I know son, but just in case." Rick smiled at the boy and was happy when his son smiled back.

It was when he got home. He never would have suspected this. Carl was at her house and he and Janie were happily chasing each other around on the lawn. Carl was acting like the little girl was going to catch him. Like he wasn't quite fast enough. Janie was giggling. Then there was her Mama. She was so pretty sitting there on the porch steps, clapping, laughing and encouraging them both to "run!"

He felt that little catch in his throat as once again, he was slapped right in the face with the knowledge he'd blown it.

With his hands on his hips and a big broad smile he walked over to where they were. He looked to Beth, "Um hey, uh Carl's not bothering you is he?"

She smiled back, he didn't know her stomach had just done a backflip. "No, not at all. He's the greatest kid. Poor guy, a three year old girl is the only playmate to be had in the whole neighborhood. I'd say he's a sport."

Just about that time Janie grabbed at Carl's leg and he got very dramatic, clutching at his chest and falling to his back on the ground. "Ya got me." He groaned as he closed his eyes, and the little girl jumped up on him, "Cawl, Cawl." She was giggling and his eyes flew open and he told her, "I'm gonna get you little girl!" The chase was back on.

Rick laughed and it felt good, he looked at Beth again. "They seem to be doing a pretty good job of entertaining each other."

She was smiling too and she caught him just a little off balance, in a very nice way, when she said, "Have a seat Rick. Can I get you a sweet tea or a beer?"

He looked in her eyes and she could see it, happiness mixed with a lot of relief, "Thank you Beth, I appreciate it. I'd love a beer."

The ice was broken, but not like it broke just two days later. It was the same routine, he got home from work and the kids were playing in her yard. He walked that way and said, "Hey Beth, how's your day going?"

"Perfect, Carl does a great job of wearing Janie out."

"I think she tires him out pretty good too." He didn't wait to be asked, he took the liberty of sitting down next to her. She looked to him with a smile, "Beer?"

"Yes please, and thank you Beth." She came back with the cold bottle, sat down next to him and handed him the beer. It was all so perfect. His mind couldn't help going there. They were the happy parents sitting together on the front porch steps, watching their children play.

Suddenly the playing stopped and there were the kids, standing right there in front of them. Carl wasted no time, "Hey Dad, we should take Miss Beth and Janie with us fishing tomorrow. I'm dying to see Janie handle a worm."

Janie looked at her Mama, "Pease fish Mama."

Beth was flustered and wasn't sure what to say, "Well the sheriff hasn't invited us Janie." The little one didn't miss a beat either, "Pease sir."

It felt right and he didn't hesitate. "We'd love for you to join us. Please Beth."

"Yes. Okay."

00

 **A/N Leave it to Merle to get the whole dang neighborhood riled up! He did just right, didn't he? I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that you'll leave a comment / review. The chapter photo of the still confused couple is posted on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick, please take a look. I thank you for reading along and I hope to see you back here next week for more of _Two Doors Down_. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you all so much. I love reading your comments about our couple who just can't seem to get together. Let's see if they can make a little progress on their fishing trip :)**

00

"What time should we be ready?"

He was kind of reluctant to tell her, it was Carl who came right out with it, "We always leave by 6:30. Dad says we need to be there when the fish wake up."

Rick was sure that was way too early for Beth and the little girl, "It'll be okay, we can go later. What time would work best for you?"

"It's fine, we can be ready by 6:30. We're always up by six anyway. Should I bring a picnic?"

He'd known she was different, but she was _really_ different. This was nothing like it used to be with Lori. His former wife had no desire to fish with him and Carl, and certainly no desire to get up early to do it. And a picnic lunch? "Gee, I'm sorry. I guess I hadn't thought about lunch. I was just gonna take a couple bologna sandwiches for me and Carl. But I'll think of something."

She smiled at that, "Well why don't I make some sandwiches? You're taking us, so I think it's the least Janie an I can do."

"Are you sure? That seems like a lot of work."

"Making sandwiches? It's no trouble at all. I'm excited. I've love fishing and I haven't been in such a long time. I'm pretty good too. In fact, Carl I'm going to bet you an ice cream cone that I out fish you tomorrow."

Rick saw the boy's face light up, "You're on Miss Beth!"

Janie wasn't sure exactly what was going on she just knew everyone was happy and that was all it took for her to start clapping her hands and giggling.

* * *

She had lots of ham, Daddy had cured several and just the day before he and mama had insisted she bring one home. She'd been wondering what in the world to do with it all. Now she knew. And just that morning she'd made bread, she'd be putting it to good use too. She was sure a growing boy like Carl had a hardy appetite.

After dinner she smiled at Janie and asked, "How about we make some cookies real quick? Something fast and easy like chocolate chip. Would you like that?"

"Yep Mama."

Then she thought about the watermelon she had, that she should cut some of that up too. Then she admitted to herself exactly what she was doing. She was trying to make an impression on the sheriff. Then she admitted to herself exactly why that was.

She'd been trying to deny it to herself since the day she moved in, but it was true and there was really no sense in not being honest with herself. She had a crush on the sheriff. She wanted to at least get to know him and see if maybe there was a chance they could get close.

Things had been so strained with him. At first it felt like he did everything he could to avoid even looking at her and Janie. Then they'd shared that brief but oh so warm romantic moment. Then just as quickly as it happened it was over, and an icy cold set in.

She'd tried so hard to dislike him. To not even think about him. To ignore him. The problem was she couldn't. She believed that was because of the times he showed what she sure was his true self. The times like the day he apologized. He'd taken the time to cut the flowers and make a bouquet for her. He'd even thought to make one for Janie. She'd seen the look in his eyes, and she'd heard the tone in his voice when he told her how sorry he was. She knew he really did feel bad, and she felt he truly meant the things he said. But she hadn't been ready or willing to accept his apology.

Yesterday and today she was sure she saw again who Rick Grimes really was. Around those two children his guard came down. The way he was with them was loving and playful. His eyes and his smile told her he had a warmth and kindness to him. He had a good heart. He was just doing a real good job trying to bury it down deep. He was trying to hide it from the world and deny it to himself. That's what she thought now.

Today he'd been especially unsuccessful. He wasn't able to keep that cold persona up around her, and certainly not the children. And she'd seen how embarrassed he'd become about the picnic, it was sweet really. After all, it wasn't like she didn't know he was a man. Wasn't that just how they were? They may bring home the money to feed the family, but they didn't think about things like getting the food on the table. Oops, wait, she couldn't let those kinds of thoughts in her mind. They were most definitely NOT a family.

Besides, she didn't want to get her hopes up about her feelings being reciprocated. It was too soon. This wasn't high school. Didn't adult relationships take months of dating? Wasn't it weeks of going out before couples even had a first kiss? She didn't know for sure but she'd always thought people held back and didn't give in to their feelings right away.

Not like the way she and Rick had behaved in the kitchen. They hadn't even been on one single date when that kiss happened. She blushed just thinking about how his arms had slipped around her, and how her body seemed to react immediately to his tender touch. Obviously, he'd realized right away it was wrong. And it was clear he hadn't really wanted that. At least he didn't seem to want it with her.

But then he'd asked for another chance when he brought her flowers and made his apology. Why in the world would he want another chance if he wasn't interested?

She'd been hurt and she'd been prideful, but she'd also been hesitant because of his past behavior. But now she told herself there was only one way to know if this thing they kind of, sort of, had between them could take flight. She had to give it wings.

00

He'd fought his attraction to her just as hard as he knew how. He'd done everything he could do to try and convince himself he wasn't interested. Then he'd blown it in a major way when he weakened, took her in his arms and kissed her. Not that part, that part was perfect. It was the way he'd behaved, running out on her like he didn't care. Like it hadn't been wonderful and like he didn't want more. He'd been an asshole. It was that simple.

Then he'd decided she was a cheater, just because a man had come to call on her. He was ashamed of himself for having those thoughts. She was such a sweet and good person, that was obvious, and he'd judged her so unfairly.

He regretted it deeply. He'd had to hear the truth from the neighborhood gossip before he finally made an effort to do what was right and apologize. He'd admitted to himself he'd like a chance with her. He'd tried to express those feelings. But it was way too little and way too late. She'd been smart to tell him no. He didn't deserve someone like her. That didn't mean he didn't want her, he just knew he didn't deserve her. And he was genuinely worried. Not just about not being good enough for a woman like her, but about getting his heart broken, and there was Carl and Janie to think about too.

He felt it so strongly though, despite all those things he wanted to give it a try. He wanted something, some kind of relationship with the woman, any bit of herself she was willing to give him. But she'd made it clear with one word, "No."

Now though, because kids act and speak long before they think or bother to ask, he might, just maybe, get another chance. Thank God for kids.

He was determined he was going to do this right, he was going to do everything in his power to make their day of fishing fun, maybe even special.

When they left her place, he and Carl hurried out for a quick burger at the diner, then made their way to the grocery before it closed. She'd said she was making sandwiches so he got things to go with them. Potato chips and corn chips, and he bought drinks in cans. Orange and grape Nehi and Hawaiian punch. He bought the biggest package of chocolate chip cookies he could find.

He and Carl got home and cleaned up the cooler and then started working on the tackle. He had poles and lures, bobbers and plenty of worms for everyone. He got Carl's old life vest from a box of things he had stored in the rafters. It ought to be just right for Janie. Suddenly, like he was just remembering they were girls, he thought there should be something clean for them to sit on. He climbed back up and got down the box of old bedding and got a couple of blankets.

He put a hand on Carl's shoulder, "I think we're ready son."

"Gee Dad, you sure do worry a lot about having everything just right for Miss Beth," Then he squinted his eyes at his Dad and asked, "Do you like her? Is that it?" His son had a big grin and Rick answered truthfully.

"I do son. I've been trying not to admit it to anyone, even myself, but yeah, I do."

"Cool. She's really, really nice, and Janie is so funny, and man, she can run."

Well, at least he had Carl's approval. Now if he could just get Beth to forgive him. If she'd agree to try. If together they could give whatever this attraction was between them one more chance, maybe just maybe it could all happen for them.

00

He and Carl were at her door promptly at 6:30 and she and Janie were ready. They were a sight and Rick couldn't help the huge smile that spread across his face. They both had on overalls, but these didn't look like the kind some old farmer would be wearing. These had a definite feminine cut to them and they did a nice job of showing off Beth's trim figure.

What really got to him were the legs. She'd cut the legs off them and rolled them up for shorts. With sweet little Janie all that meant was a look at her knobby knees. But her Mama, that was something else altogether. He legs were lean and muscled and oh so shapely. He had to force himself to look away as he reminded himself, this was a fishing trip, complete with kids.

"Good morning Rick, Carl," She was all sunshine and smiles and he couldn't quite get over it. It was like he could feel it happening to him, being around her upbeat attitude lightened his own mood. He loved fishing, especially with Carl. But the fact of it was, he'd never felt quite so excited about any fishing trip.

She hesitated though when she saw the boat. "I didn't know we were going out on the lake. I thought we'd be fishing from the bank. Janie can't really swim and gosh, I'm not sure."

His brow furrowed and his hand wrapped softly around her upper arm. His tried to keep his voice soothing as he assured her, "I thought you knew, but I guess you'd never seen the boat. I keep it in the garage. Please don't worry Beth. I have Carl's old life vest for Janie. The water will be as smooth as glass today and I never take chances. We'll be going nice and slow. Just drifting along. But I don't want you or Janie to be uncomfortable, if you'd prefer we'll leave the boat home."

She thought about it for a minute. He was the sheriff after all, surely he would never put any of them in the least bit of danger; and he had a life vest for Janie. She shouldn't let her overly protective nature spoil their day.

"Um, well we'll give it a try. As long as I know you'll bring us back to shore if it seems like the better idea. That doesn't mean you and Carl couldn't use the boat though, even if Janie and I don't."

His hand was still on her arm and she liked the feel of it there, he did too. "Okay, we'll give it a try. I don't want either of you ladies uncomfortable."

* * *

They laid the blankets out under some trees not too far from the water's edge. He laughed at all the stuff they had, "Let's see, we have blankets, we have your cooler, my cooler, your bag of extra things for Janie. My grocery bag of chips and cookies and a boat full of tackle. I'm pretty sure I've never taken this much on a camping trip, much less one little fishing trip." She could see by that big warm smile on his face he wasn't complaining. She was pretty sure the sheriff was enjoying every minute of this day.

The boat was a small inboard, just big enough for the four of them, their tackle boxes and the poles. "I'm so glad you had everything Rick. I didn't even think about it, I guess I always depended on my Daddy or Jimmy to have the tackle."

He was watching her, it was the first time he'd heard her mention Janie's Dad. He didn't see any trace of sadness though. It made him feel better. Not because he was jealous of the young soldier, but because he had wondered if she was ready to move on with her life.

"You don't have to worry when you go with me and Carl, we have plenty of fishing stuff, more than any two people would ever need."

Janie was willing to touch a worm, but only with the very tip of her finger, then her little shoulders shook, she wrinkled her nose and said, "Ew."

Beth laughed, "Janie you've touched worse things on the farm."

The little girl just smiled and pointed a finger at Carl, "You."

"Oh you think I won't? I'll show you little girl." He chose the biggest worm he could find in the dirt-filled container, held it between his thumb and forefinger and dangled it in front of her. Then he slipped it on the hook. Janie clapped in approval and he threw the line in the lake.

The innocent children didn't even realize how much their interactions, and the fun they seemed to have together, made their parents feel both happy and relieved.

Rick started off that morning with no idea how the fishing would go, and half expecting the worst. But they all had great fun. There was plenty of laughter and some serious fishing. It didn't bother his male ego a bit, in fact he loved it, when Beth really did out fish him and Carl.

He heard himself say it, "Well since we lost, I guess Carl and I will be cooking these up for you girls tonight."

"Really?" She almost took his breath away with her smile when she questioned him.

"Yes, really," And he was all smiles.

"Okay, but we're bringing the cornbread and green beans."

He brought the boat back to shore when Janie's tummy growled, and they all settled down on the blankets for their picnic. He knew his thoughts were dangerous, but he couldn't help it. Everything was so perfect. This was what family life should be.

It was a little while later that it hit him in a big way, and he knew for sure just how much he cared for Beth. There was no turning back, it was too late, he was too far gone. She had him wrapped around her finger.

Carl had wandered off to go exploring, "Okay, but not far, alright son?"

"Yeah, Dad, geez, what do you think's gonna get me out here?"

"I have no idea so just be careful." Rick's warning was good-natured and Beth had enjoyed watching him and his son together that morning. She knew now it was true. She'd suspected he had a good heart and he did. He was warm and he was loving and he'd been infinitely patient with all three of them.

She warned herself not to get too far ahead of things. All it had been so far was a fishing trip, but it had all been so wonderful. It was the way family life should be. Again she scolded herself for having such thoughts so soon.

It would happen in just a few minutes, the moment when she knew for sure. That's when it would be too late for her, she'd be too far gone. He had her in the palm of his hand.

Carl was off wandering somewhere, Janie was picking flowers just ten feet away, and Beth and Rick were sitting on the blanket chatting. "I don't think I'll ever be able to eat a store bought cookie again Beth. Not after tasting yours. These are delicious. I'll have to take the package I bought to work and leave them in the break room. Those guys will eat anything."

He'd smiled at her, she'd smiled back, and from the corner of their eyes they both saw it. It was Janie, a butterfly had flown by her and she gave chase, paying no attention at all where she was going. She was too determined.

It was like Rick and Beth rose off the blanket in unison and they both called out, "Janie, stop!" as they hurried toward her. It was too late though, she was running as fast as she could and she ran right into the water.

Just two feet or so passed the bank was where the ground dropped off and the water got much deeper. The little girl splashed in and went under.

Rick and Beth weren't far behind but Beth's foot hit the silty mud and she flew forward into the deeper water. Rick kept his concentration on Janie. He dived in the deep water and pulled the child out.

Holding her close to his chest he kept his voice calm, not wanting to make her more scared than she already was, "Are you okay Honey? Talk to me now."

Beth had gotten herself up and gotten to where he stood holding her child when the little girl burst into tears. Janie had her arms wrapped around his neck and she was hanging on tight. Almost as tight as he was holding onto her. "It's okay Honey. I've got you now, it's okay." And then one of his arms moved from around the child to around Beth's shoulders. He pulled her close to him.

Beth wrapped one arm around his waist and one arm around her little girl and the three of them just stood there, holding each other tight and trying to calm themselves down.

He moved his arm from around Beth's shoulder to grasp her hand as he lead her out of the chilly water.

It wasn't until they were back on shore and everyone had calmed down that Beth realized. She was covered head to toe in mud from her fall. She surprised him when, instead of being upset or embarrassed she laughed at herself, "Oh I must look like I've been in the pen playing with the pigs."

He smiled and his hand cupped her face and the words were out before he even thought about them, "You look beautiful Beth. You always look beautiful." It was the truth of how he felt and he was glad to have told her.

The day had turned so scary and emotional, and then he said those words to her and she felt the tears come, and quickly. They were quiet tears, silently sliding down her cheeks as she said, "Thank you Rick, thank you for Janie."

"Beth, I…I would never let anything happen to her or to you."

Carl came wandering back and brought the levity with him, "What did you guys do? Have a water fight without me?"

Beth had clean clothes for Janie. She'd been a mom long enough to know to always bring extras. But she and Rick were wet and dirty. They all decided it was probably best to call it a day.

00

Rick and Carl had cooked up the fish, she and Janie had brought the cornbread and green beans, and Rick fried some potatoes. They all sat together on his back deck and ate at the picnic table, enjoying the catch of the day while they laughed and talked and teased. Again Rick and Beth tried hard not to think too much about the fact, but they felt it, they were like a happy family. It was hard not to have those thoughts when everything seemed so right.

Beth smiled sweetly at him and Carl, "I definitely plan to out-fish you two every time we go. I've never had men cook for me and you guys do a great job."

Rick was a little surprised, "You'd go again, and take Janie too?"

"Well yes, what happened was an accident Rick. But I do think I'd better check at the county pool and see if they have swimming lessons." Then she caught herself, "Well I mean, we'd go again if you invited us."

He smiled broadly, "You're always invited." Carl looked back and forth between the two adults and just shook his head. Because Carl did , Janie did it too. Beth blushed, Rick smiled and life felt so good.

* * *

After dinner Carl was trying his best to teach Janie how to play a serious game of Go Fish in the living room, while Beth and Rick were in the kitchen. Beth's back was to him as she stood at the sink rinsing plates. He stopped what he was doing and just watched her for a moment. He didn't even think about trying to stop himself. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She felt it happening again. Her body leaned into his and it felt so warm and so right. She slowly turned in his arms as his hands moved up to caress her face and his fingers slipped into her hair. He leaned into her, kissing her deeply and with the kind of need she recognized. She felt it too.

He drew his face back just a little, and he looked so deeply into her eyes she thought for sure he could see right into her heart. "I'll never run from you again Beth. There's nowhere else I want to be than wherever you are."

00

 **A/N Remember back in the beginning when I warned you it was fluffy stuff? See? I'm very truthful. Thank you so much for taking the time to read along. I'd appreciate you leaving a comment / review. The chapter photo is posted to my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick, please check it out. I hope to see you all back here next Sunday for more of _Two Doors Down_. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Merry Christmas! Thank you all so much for reading and commenting on this Rick and Beth love story. I'm happy knowing you're enjoying it :)**

00

An innocent fishing trip and picnic lunch had managed to breach the walls the widow and the sheriff had built around themselves. Once those walls cracked they couldn't hold in the feelings that had for so long been denied.

The kiss was what finally made those walls crumble completely. Suddenly, two people who had fought so hard to deny their attraction to each other, and to fight their feelings were done fighting.

He was angry with himself. Why had he been so foolish? He could see from the start she was special. Everything about her. Sure it was her looks that got his attention in the beginning, but that was just the first spark.

He'd seen the way she was with her daughter, you can't fake that kind of love and sweetness. He'd seen the little touches she added to the house. And that night, when he'd seen those touches while checking her place for signs of trouble, he'd seen something else. Really it was more of something he felt, she was warm and sensual. He'd suspected it. Honestly, maybe he'd even hoped for it. The kiss and the touch had let him know it was true. But instead of going with his real feelings, he'd run off.

Then that green-eyed monster came in with a crash. When he saw her with the big biker, and she and Janie both looked so happy, and the three of them together looked like the happy little family, it hurt. He couldn't deny how bad he felt.

He'd known she was strong, living alone and raising a child by herself. But that's when he learned she could be tough. She wasn't one to mess with. He showed up with flowers, and although she was polite she'd given him the short and simple answer, "No."

But then he'd seen that sweetness and warmth shine through again. Rick hadn't even been aware she'd been letting Carl hang out there when he was gone. She'd been sweet and gracious, and thank God for kids, she'd agreed to the day with him.

She'd let him kiss her again. It was warm and intoxicating. He'd never felt the way she made him feel when she leaned into him, and if she would have let him, and children hadn't been 30 feet away, he would have made love to her then.

He was in this now and he wasn't running away or hesitating anymore. He was going to do everything in his power to make this woman want him as much as he wanted her.

* * *

Shame on her. She shouldn't have let him do that again. Take her in his arms like that and hold her in that way, that way like they were already intimate. That way that said he wanted that with her. Oh yes, she knew exactly what the way he held her and the way he kissed her meant, and she didn't shy away from it. It was like she couldn't.

She was done with fighting the feelings she had for Rick Grimes. Maybe it was stupid to take a chance on this man but after seeing him in his element, with his son and with her and Janie. With his guard down, she knew. He was the man she wanted, and not just for a little while.

Two people who had gone out of their way to avoid eye contact were suddenly inseparable, and it all started with a fishing trip.

* * *

"Can we take the kids somewhere tomorrow? Anywhere you'd like to go Beth."

She was a little embarrassed but she didn't hesitate, "I'd like that. Maybe we could take them swimming at the county pool. I could find out about those lessons, and it's so warm it would probably be fun for all of us to play in the water."

He hadn't gone to that pool in ages, he never even gave it a thought. But he couldn't wait to take her and the kids. "Sure that sounds perfect. How about ten? We could swim for a couple of hours and then have lunch. Would you like that?"

"That sounds like so much fun. I'm just sure the kids will have a ball.'

That was the other thing they had that in common. It wasn't just her and it wasn't just him, they each came with another person for whom they were responsible. It was nice knowing they each understood that, there was no need to apologize.

He and Carl walked Beth and Janie home and he wanted to kiss her so badly, but not in front of the children. Not yet. He settled for lightly squeezing her hand and telling her, "Goodnight Beth and thank you, it was a great day and evening. We'll see you in the morning." It meant a lot to Beth when Rick included her daughter, turning to the little girl he set his hand on her shoulder and said, "Goodnight Janie. Sleep tight now, we have another big day planned tomorrow." Janie smiled, "G'night sir. G'night Cawl."

Carl poked a finger in her tummy and said, "Goodnight little girl. Tomorrow I'll show you how the big kids swim."

Rick and Beth smiled at each other, it all just felt so right.

00

It's the manner of dress, it leaves very little to the imagination. They'd both spent a little time wondering about the other's body, and in their swimsuits they were able to get a real good idea about those bodies.

She'd known he was lean and muscular but seeing the bare arms, the bare chest and the bare legs, it was even better than she'd imagined. She had to be careful not to stare.

Her one-piece suit had a very modest cut, just as he'd suspected it would. That didn't mean she didn't look sexy as hell. Her slim figure was much shapelier than he'd thought it would be. But those legs. He'd had a glimpse of those lean muscular legs the day before, and now they were fully exposed and he had to keep reminding himself not to stare.

They tried not to think about it that way, it was way too soon to be having those thoughts about the children, but Carl was like the perfect big brother. Despite being quite a bit older he was so patient with Janie. He was telling her all about swimming and encouraging her, and she had so much hero worship for him she would have jumped off the high dive if he told her too.

That was the way it was the whole last week of Carl's visit. Every day they all got together. They went to the movies, they even tried bowling. But what they mostly did was just hang out. Either in her yard or Rick's yard. The kids chasing each other with the hose or running through the sprinklers. Rick grilling burgers or chicken and all of them eating together on the porch.

It was all just what families do. Nothing particularly different or special about the things they did. Except it was them and they were sure, there was nothing more special than this. That time they all spent together just living life, it felt good.

Rick and Beth gave each other those looks, and they touched hands, or lay a hand on an arm, maybe there was a kiss or two on the cheek or a hug goodbye, but that was all. They were reluctant to show anymore affection than that in front of the kids, at least for a while.

The trouble came when Carl had to go home. All of them were sad, including Carl. He'd let his father know more than once he'd like to stay with him for good. He'd like to reverse the way it worked, live with his father and visit his mother. But the courts had different ideas. It was 1966 and unless there was a significant reason not to, courts gave custody to the Mother.

Beth and Janie both cried as Rick pulled out of the driveway and they waved goodbye. There was nothing to be done. Janie didn't understand, all she knew was her best buddy was gone and she wasn't happy. Rick and Beth tried to sooth some of their own unhappiness by focusing on when he'd be back, Thanksgiving. It was a long way off.

In the meantime the three of them continued their routine, seeing each other on a daily basis, even if was just for an hour or so.

It was three weeks after Carl left that Beth talked to her folks. She told them she'd been seeing someone and that their relationship was growing. Of course they knew who the sheriff was, they'd all crossed paths at the Horvath house, but they didn't _know_ him. They didn't know the man he was. If their daughter was going to be developing a relationship with a some man they most definitely wanted to get to know him.

So Beth brought Rick Grimes to Sunday dinner. But it was a little more than that. Rick drove Beth and Janie to church and attended with her family, and that made a very good first impression.

Beth was thrilled with how well it all went. Rick was in the "people business," as he liked to say, so he knew how to carry on a conversation. He had excellent manners and he was thoughtful and polite with her folks. But those were also all the things he really was. It wasn't an act, Beth knew that now.

Janie was asleep by the time his car got to the end of the driveway. That's when Beth reached over, laid a hand on his arm and said, "Thank you so much for today Rick, it was all so perfect."

"Beth, Honey, don't thank me. I wanted to do this. You know I'm crazy about you. I wanted to meet your family. I want your folks to know I'm serious and that I want to be a part of your life and Janie's life. I'm aware of what that means. I know church and Sunday dinner are important to you. That's why they're important to me."

It was in her heart and she told him, "That's something I love about you." That's when he pulled the car over. He put it in park and his arm went around her shoulders and his eyes were focused on hers, "I've…well…I've wanted to tell you but I kept thinking it was too soon, that I should wait. I was worried I'd seem insincere, or needy or whatever, but Beth, I love you."

Her heart was full and her eyes were moist, she'd hoped someday he'd say those words to her. She didn't hesitate, "I love you." He kissed her deeply and she returned the warmth and the love the kiss held. He pulled back and smiled at her, "We're parked here kissing in the car like a couple of teenagers. I think it's time we had a little time alone Beth."

She smiled back and said, "Me too. We could make that happen next weekend." His smile grew, "Then let's, please."

She made the arrangements with her folks and Friday she and Janie went to the farm for lunch. Beth didn't eat much, she was saving herself for dinner with Rick.

Mama quizzed her about just how serious her daughter's relationship was with Rick Grimes. "It's very serious Mama. We've already told each other we're in love."

"Oh my, that is serious. What about the children?"

"They get along great. Carl is really wonderful with Janie, the perfect big brother. It's hard on all of us that he can't be here more."

"Aw, I'm sure it is hard. I'm praying for all good things for you and Janie, daughter. Daddy and I both want you to find someone to love and care for you."

00

The restaurant wasn't anything like the places they'd been going. This wasn't a diner or hamburger joint, they were finally having "grown-up time". The place was small and dimly lit, they sat in a booth in the corner. It felt romantic, especially when Rick took her hand and looked in her eyes, "Are you happy sweetie?"

"Yes, I'm always happy when I'm with you."

He was smiling his big warm smile and he whispered, "I've never been as happy as you make me Beth. Never. I'm so lucky to have you in my life. I shouldn't have fought it so hard in the beginning."

"Don't do that to yourself, Rick. We just weren't ready." Then she giggled just a bit and added, "But once we were ready we were really ready."

After dinner he took her to a small nightclub with a piano bar. They each ordered a glass of wine but drinking really wasn't what they'd come to do. They'd come to dance. They held each other close as they moved around the small dance floor. He whispered something in her ear that made her eyes open wide and it sounded so wonderful. "I want to hold you like this forever Beth. I never want to let you go."

He took her home but he didn't leave right away. She put an album on the record player and they danced some more. Soon they were just softly swaying to the music and then his hands went to her hair and he carefully pulled out the band holding her ponytail up. His fingers ran through the loosened hair and he smiled. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever known." The way he looked at her and the way he kissed her made her feel beautiful.

Their touching became a bit more adventurous, but he didn't push too much. It was going to happen eventually, probably soon, but he could sense she wasn't ready quite yet.

* * *

It was Mama's idea and they didn't argue, they were thrilled. "You two should have Saturday nights to have your time together. A couple needs that. You can leave Janie here, then Sunday meet us for church and dinner. It would make me and Daddy so happy to have our little granddaughter every Saturday."

Now they saw each other every day, and on Saturday's they had that precious alone time.

 **Thanksgiving**

Carl got out of school at noon on the Friday before Thanksgiving. Shane and Rick met at their halfway point at 5:30 that evening. His boy was going to be home for a week and Rick was thrilled.

Sunday they all went out to the farm. Janie felt like the big boss showing Carl everything. The chickens, the pig pens, the garden and with Rick and Beth along the pond and the orchard.

It all worked out so well. Her folks had already warmed up to Rick and they had no reservations about he and Beth together, but there were children to think about too. When they watched those kids at play in their yard, running and chasing, laughing and having fun, Mama and Daddy felt at ease. It really was a good mix.

Rick felt the closeness growing with her family. It was so good to have them accept not just him but also Carl. They came as a pair and it was the only real way this could work. At the noon meal her Mama insisted they all come to the farm for Thanksgiving dinner and that invitation confirmed it for Rick, they were accepting him and his son as part of their family.

But before Thanksgiving arrived there was another plan. It was early, but because Carl would be spending Christmas with his Mother and Shane, Christmas was coming early to the Grimes home.

That Monday before Thanksgiving Rick, Beth and the children left first thing in the morning. There was a Thermos of hot chocolate, a cloth covered basket of warm muffins, a tree permit and Rick's ax. They were getting a Christmas tree.

Beth couldn't recall ever having so much fun on a tree hunting trip. A lot of that fun came from seeing Janie's excitement. She couldn't help thinking how this was another special family experience the four of them were sharing. They were making memories.

Not only was Janie excited about getting a Christmas tree, but Carl held her hand as they walked through the trees. And the two children were the ones that spotted it, what they deemed the perfect tree. While Beth stood back with Janie, Rick and his son took turns swinging the ax.

She drank hot chocolate with the children while Rick tied the tree to the roof of the car. He was watching though and he couldn't help the warm feeling that spread through him. It was all so right, this was how family should be. Wasn't it? Weren't people who made that commitment to each other, the commitment of forever love, the commitment to that happier ever after love, weren't they making that promise?

Beth, she was the kind to take the promise seriously. The kind who would be willing to do whatever needed to be done for her family. That's what he wanted too, the commitment, the promise. Maybe it was too soon to feel that way. Lots of people would tell you that it was. But he remembered that expression, the one that says feelings are never right or wrong. Feelings are feelings. His feeling was this was right and he wanted her.

They got to his house and the real work began. She and Janie went inside to make lunch, while he and Carl made the stand and nailed it to the tree. Carrying it in, they set it in front of the big picture window. "Now comes the part no one likes Carl, stringing the lights."

By four that afternoon they were done. The tree was decorated and the nativity scene was out on the mantle, and they were all sitting close together on the sofa admiring the fine job they'd done. Rick reached his arm behind Janie and laid a hand on Beth's shoulder. He smiled at her, "One good thing about celebrating Christmas the day after Thanksgiving is, we'll get our shopping done early."

It would just be the four of them though. It was so early but he and Carl both wanted to have some Christmas-time together. They could pretend. And they weren't going to spoil it for Janie, there wouldn't be gifts from Santa. Carl no longer believed so they just tried to explain to the little girl this was Christmas for Carl. Just a few gifts from his Daddy, her and Beth. Santa would be coming to everyone's house on Christmas.

As much as he and Carl enjoyed the time they had together, it was also difficult. There was always that little cloud hanging over them, soon his son would have to go home. But he'd vowed to himself not to bring that up. While Carl was there they'd be living and fully enjoying each day.

* * *

They had Thanksgiving dinner with her folks and it was wonderful. Rick couldn't keep the grin from his face. It was all so homespun and traditional, like taking a step back in time. And when he counted the things he was thankful for, he was thankful Carl could have these experiences. Feeding chickens, gathering eggs and riding horses.

She'd watch him, she couldn't help herself. It wasn't just that he was the most handsome man she'd ever seen, it was his manner. It was how he seemed to have made this huge transformation from being dour and angry, back to the man he truly was. Cheerful, and caring, loving and kind.

It was way too soon, she knew that. There was no sense in rushing these things for gosh sake. But she couldn't keep herself from thinking about it. Rick Grimes was the kind of man a woman could have a good life with, the kind that took a home and family seriously. The kind of man that saw it for the gift it is, a gift that should be cared for and nurtured.

It might be too soon, but maybe the length of time didn't matter. It was the depth of the feeling and the strength of the commitment. Wasn't it? That's how it should be.

Their small Christmas on Friday morning was so special. Three of them would have liked to have breakfast first, but the fourth one was way too anxious. She wanted to see what was in those packages under the twinkling tree.

Her Mama had gone to the five and dime, bought several cheap little toys and wrapped them in festive paper. There were bubbles and a pack of crayons, a coloring book and a tiny baby doll. Janie was thrilled with it all.

Rick got Carl a transistor radio and Janie couldn't understand why he was so excited over that. He poked her in the tummy and said, "Because little girl, I get to listen to whatever I want. I'm going to listen to ball games and sports news, and rock n roll." She still didn't get it.

Beth and Janie gave him a box of lures, a package of bobbers and a new fishing vest. Then his Dad brought out the big present. A Daisy air rifle.

Carl was practically jumping up and down with excitement. "Dad! We have to go shoot it, please Dad, PLEASE."

Rick looked at Beth, they were all supposed to play board games and then make Christmas dinner together. She smiled, "You have to take him. It's torture. I have a helper right here and we'll be just fine. It's a simple meal."

He put his arms around her. "I want to take him, I want to stay here with you. This is so much tougher than I thought it would be. But thank you Beth, thank you for this."

It was while they were out in the woods shooting the new air rifle that his Dad told him his plan. He was relieved when Carl grinned from ear to ear and said, "Besides buying me this gun that's the best idea you ever had."

It had been a long, festive and fun day. Carl had fallen asleep fully clothed, laying on his bed listening to his new transistor radio. Janie was sound asleep under the Christmas tree, her baby doll firmly clutched to her chest.

Rick and Beth sat on the sofa enjoying a glass of wine before he took her and Janie home. "Thanks for indulging Carl and I like this Beth. It was a lot of work and you certainly didn't have any obligation."

"Are you joking Rick? Of course I did. I'm in love with you and Carl is your son, I love him too. I want to be part of these things with you. I want to be part of everything with you. I would have been hurt if you hadn't asked me."

He smiled and then his expression changed as he patted his pants pocket, "Oh no! I forgot something?"

She was concerned, "What? One of Carl's presents?"

"No, no that's not it." Suddenly he was on his knees in front of her and a small box was in his hand. "It's the most important thing I had to do today." He lifted the lid of the box and she saw the ring. Instantly her heart began beating faster, a smile came to her lips and tears glistened in her eyes, "Please Beth, make me the happiest man on earth, marry me."

At first she couldn't get the word out, she simply nodded. Her open hands were on his cheeks and she smiled, and there it was. The word he wanted to hear, "Yes."

00

 **A/N We all know it, love can't tell time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you'll leave a comment / review. The chapter photo of the beautiful couple is posted on my tumblr blogs, gneebee and bethylmethbrick. Please check it out. If you celebrate it, I wish you a very Merry Christmas. I hope to see you all back next Sunday for more of _Two Doors Down_. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thank you all so much! I warned you right from the start - this story is simply about the romance, the love and now at the end a squeeze of lemon.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

00

He hurried to get back on the sofa and close to her. They embraced and then he kissed her. The kiss was tender and passionate, it was full of both love and desire. Eventually they drew apart, catching their breath as they gazed into one another's eyes. It was then she asked, "What did you and Daddy talk about?"

He was confused, "What?"

"When you asked Daddy, what did you two talk about? What did he say?"

Shit. He'd screwed up. He should have thought about this. He knew her folks were old fashioned, Beth was old-fashioned. Beth, her Dad, her Mother, all would have expected that he'd talk to her Father first. It was tradition to get a Father's blessing before even thinking about asking a woman to marry.

There was no point being anything but honest. "I'm sorry Sweetie, I screwed up. I haven't even talked to your Dad. Now what?"

But she wasn't upset, she smiled as her hand moved to his cheek and she softly said, "I'll tuck the ring away in a nice safe place until you do."

Okay. He wasn't getting out of it and he had his concerns about what her Father would say. He was 10 years older than Beth, he had a son. He was divorced. And it was all so new. He wouldn't be surprised and he wouldn't blame her Daddy if the man said, "NO." But what would Beth do?

He took a deep breath and he asked her that, prepared to hear the worst.

"I love and respect my parents Rick. I respect their decisions. But I'm also an adult, a Mother. I'm young, but not a child. If he says no I would talk to him myself. I'd let him know I was going to marry you with or without his blessing, but that I'd definitely prefer it to be with his blessing."

He felt overcome with emotion. She loved him that much. This beautiful woman. He felt a twinge of guilt. He didn't deserve someone so special. That didn't mean he'd walk away though. He'd just work hard at trying to earn what she was giving him.

They waited until after he'd taken Carl home. That was an emotional nightmare all on its own. Rick didn't say as much, at least not to Carl, but he didn't want to let him go. He knew his son didn't want to go. He knew he wasn't happy living in Florida or living with Shane. Rick felt powerless, it wasn't a feeling he was used to and it wasn't a feeling he liked.

Beth was heartbroken, she and Carl had grown so close. She didn't want to see him go. But she didn't say much. Rick knew, Carl knew and they left it at that.

Janie was practically inconsolable and that made it so much worse, especially when the little girl started to cry and Carl started to cry too. That's when Rick made a silent vow. He would try once again to gain custody, or at the very least more visitation.

Sunday he and Carl left and met up with Shane in the regular spot. The men shared their usual handshake and Rick simply stated it. "I'd like to see him a lot more."

Shane surprised him when he replied, "I'd like that too." Rick didn't press it, not in front of Carl.

By the time he got home Sunday evening he'd had it, all he wanted were three things. A hug from Beth, a hot shower and bed.

00

Monday he didn't even bother going home from work. He was going to lay it out to her Daddy and hope for the best, he headed right to the Greene farm. He knew they had to know he was there. You don't pull into someone's driveway out in rural America and they didn't hear you coming. He approached the door, knocked and waited for her father to answer.

"Rick, nice to see you. Come in, come in. To what do we owe this unexpected visit?"

I just happened to be in the neighborhood also didn't work out on the rural route. Then he thought about something else, "I'm not interrupting your supper am I?"

"No, no we won't be sitting down for another hour or so."

"Oh good. Well sir, I was wondering if I might speak with you about something."

Hershel knew then. "Of course, shall we go in my office?"

Her Dad sat down at his desk and invited Rick to sit in a side chair. "So son, what is it you'd like to see me about?"

Rick stood to answer, he was nervous, his hands were on his hips and he was pacing just a bit. "You know Beth and I have been seeing each other, a lot. We see each other every day even if it's just briefly. I've fallen in love with her sir and she says she's in love with me. I'd like to have your blessing. I'd like her to be my wife."

"I see. And why would I agree to this marriage?" Hershel Greene may have been having just a little fun.

Rick drew in a deep breath, "I know on paper I don't look like the perfect catch. I'm 10 years older than Beth, I'm divorced, I have a young son. But I also have a good career and a savings account. I'm a homeowner. I can provide for her and Janie. I believe I have the respect of the community. I'm honest and I'm loyal. I respect her. I respect you and her Mother. I love Janie. I know I wouldn't just be marrying Beth, I'd be promising to raise Janie. I'd be honored to do that. I love the little girl sir."

That's when Hershel got serious, it was a legitimate question. "What about your first marriage? You made a promise then."

"I did. Even though things were far from perfect I would have stayed, at least until Carl was raised. It was her choice sir. I don't fault her. She wanted something different." Hershel was impressed Rick didn't feel the need to drag his ex-wife through the mud. That would have been the easy way. He showed he was over being bitter.

Hershel stood then and extended his hand to Rick. "Alright. There's just one thing I ask. This is still new for all of you. I'd like you to wait, just another three months or so. You need that much time to plan a spring wedding anyway."

It wasn't unreasonable and Rick happily agreed.

Beth was nervous waiting for him to get home and he was anxious to tell her the news. He didn't even bother to pull in his driveway, he pulled in hers. As soon as his car door opened she had her front door open. He'd planned to tease her a little but she looked so anxious, almost scared and he couldn't, "Yes Beth. Your Dad said yes."

They embraced and little Janie had no idea what was going on, but it felt happy and she put her arms around their legs and hugged just as hard as she could.

It was a quiet Christmas for the couple, but Janie was like children everywhere, anxious for Santa to pay a visit. It was the little girl's excitement that kept Beth and Rick going. They were both heavy-hearted, ti hurt that Carl wasn't there with them. Still they put forth the big effort for Janie, Christmas was about the kids, right?

They'd agreed on just token gifts for each other, they had a wedding and a little honeymoon to pay for. Rick didn't obey the rule. He bought her a pretty necklace of baby pearls. She felt bad, all she'd gotten him was a new shirt. With a big smile on his face he tried to assure her, "You stuck to the bargain. I didn't. Besides I happen to like my shirt a lot."

Janie had colored each of them a picture of herself. They came close to laughing, but they held it together.

They had a nice dinner with her family at the farm and they tried to be cheerful and enjoy the day. But they were relieved when it was all over. They told themselves next year would be better.

It was 10 days into the new year when the letter came, registered and certified. It was from the King County Court. Rick's mouth hung open as he read it, it was unbelievable and it was so completely out of the blue. There had been no personal letter. There had been no telephone call to discuss it. There was just this very formal legal document.

But it seemed like it was all good news. Lori was giving up her custodial rights. Their roles would be reversed. She just had one condition, she didn't want to be obligated to pay child support. Rick didn't care.

But what about Beth? How would she feel about taking on another child full time? What if she didn't want this? It was one thing to say you love a child, that you wish that child could be in your life full time. It was another thing entirely when it became a reality.

She was upset he'd even question her. "Rick. Haven't I shown how much I love Carl? Hasn't Janie made it obvious how crazy about him she is? And do you think I would expect you to happily take on my child to raise, but that I wouldn't be willing to take on yours? I can't believe you think I'd be so terrible."

She turned her back to him and he knew he'd hurt her. He hadn't meant to. It was just that he didn't want to force something on her she may not want. He went to her, his hands on her shoulders and his mouth close to her ear, "I'm sorry Beth. I didn't mean to offend or upset you. It's just that it's a huge responsibility and a lot of work. I know that. I just thought maybe you wouldn't want to take all that on full time. I should have known better. I know the woman you are."

He gently turned her and smiled as he told her, "I love you Beth. You're the kindest most loving person I know. I shouldn't have questioned you."

They hugged and reassured each other how good it would be. Then Janie came in from her playroom, but they didn't tell her. Rick was going to the courthouse first thing in the morning, he knew the judge and he wanted to verify with him it was all legal and that Lori couldn't rescind her decision later. It would be worse to have Carl and then lose him than to just keep things the way they were.

He also called Lori when he got back to his place. Shane answered. Lori didn't want to talk to Rick. Shane told him Carl was non-stop about his desire to live with Rick rather than Lori. Lori was simply giving up the fight.

He sensed there was more to it but he didn't care, as long as Carl was happy and this decision would hold water in the court, he was happy. He asked to speak to Carl and Carl confirmed, it was what he wanted.

Rick wasted no time.

Now they were planning for two big life changes, their spring wedding and Carl's arrival.

Beth insisted that Carl come to her house after school, he could wait there until Rick got off work. It quickly turned into the four of them having dinner together every evening when Rick got home. They were all so happy to just be together. It was a prelude of things to come.

Of course there were the usual challenges parents have raising children but nothing they couldn't deal with, and happily. Carl was where he belonged, home with them. That's what mattered.

Rick called the Horvaths and explained to them that he and Beth were getting married. Since he owned his home she and Janie would be moving in with him after the wedding. He offered to pay her rent for the remainder of the one year agreement. Erma Horvath chastised him, "What in the world kind of people do you think we are Rick Grimes? Shame on you! There will be no rent paid. We've had several people interested in the house. We won't have a bit of trouble renting it."

They kept the wedding simple, they didn't feel the need for a lot of fuss. This was about them and their children and the promise they would make to each other. They chose to get married in Rick's backyard. Her sister would sign the certificate as Beth's witness and her brother Shawn would sign for Rick. But the siblings didn't stand with the bride and groom. It was Carl and Janie.

They'd rented a cottage on the coast for three nights, they didn't think they wanted to be away from the kids any longer than that. The children would stay on the farm with her folks and Rick and Beth knew, the kids didn't mind one bit being spoiled rotten for three days.

They got to the little cottage and he opened the bottle of wine he'd brought. They toasted one another and the new life they would have. They were happy and excited and full of love. But they were both feeling a little anxious about this night. It wasn't his first time and it wasn't hers, but it was their first time together.

He drew her close and as he held her tight he nuzzled her ear quietly whispering, "Beth, I love you so much, I want you so much." He felt her body stiffen a little but just for a moment. He knew she was nervous, he was too. He simply held her until he felt her relax a little. Her hand moved to his face where she softly caressed his cheek and in a breathy whisper she told him, "I love you too, I want you too."

He reached his hands behind her softy rubbing her back while he kissed her lips and throat, but he didn't unzip the dress right away. Instead he lightly wrapped his arms around her waist and again nuzzled her neck, kissing the delicate white flesh as he worked his way to her ear. He sucked at the lobe and gave it soft nibbles and he felt her responding to his touch as she began to relax into his arms more and more.

He drew back looking in her eyes and softly smiling as he very slowly, teasingly, slid the zipper down, stopping often to kiss her, rub her arms and her back, and whisper how beautiful she was and how much he loved her. When he got the zipper down he slipped the dress off her shoulders, but he didn't let it fall. It was just enough so he could kiss and suck the pretty white skin of her shoulders.

His hands reached back and he popped the clasp of her bra, but he still didn't remove her dress completely. It hung loosely around her waist now. He slowly slipped his hand inside the lacy fabric of the bra and cupped one of her small breasts and she softly gasped, but he knew all was well when the gasp was followed by a low moan.

At first his touch was light and gentle as he let his fingers tenderly tease her taut nipple while he continued to kiss, lick and suck on her neck. But his soft touch became more intense, and filled with even greater desire as she began to respond more and more to his touching with soft moans and whimpers.

He began to tweak and pinch her nipples as he squeezed the soft tissue of her breast just a little harder. As much as he desired her he was still cautious, not wanting to hurt her and gauging her reaction. Her soft sounds of pleasure told him she was enjoying his actions as much as he was.

The feel of his hands and his lips and his tongue on her was making her feel warm all over, and the more her desire grew the more she felt the wetness between her legs. She was a little embarrassed that she couldn't seem to stop moaning, but his reaction to the sounds she made let her know they excited him and her embarrassment faded.

Their breathing grew heavier, both of them making the sounds of pleasure, desire and need, and Rick slid her dress off her. She shivered but not from the cold. It was the thrill of his touch and the passion, and before she could catch her breathe he'd removed her bra.

She stood there in just her panties feeling a little self-conscious until she saw his smile, and in a throaty whisper he told her, "You're so beautiful sweetie."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth his hands were on the curve of her hips and that mouth was now sucking at her breast. His lips and his tongue teased at her nipple, while his hands slipped down and he slid her panties off. Her hands were in his hair and her fingers lightly tugged at his curls, her whimpers growing louder and her breathing faster. She was surprised how much his touching and the feel of his mouth on her excited her. She'd never felt so aroused.

When she drew away from him he worried, thinking he'd done something wrong. But she made him smile when she looked at him with those big beautiful blue eyes and whispered, "I want to see your body too."

To hear those words coming from her thrilled and excited him, just knowing she wanted him like he wanted her. Her hands moved to the buttons of his shirt but she didn't have his patience. Her fingers moved quickly loosening the buttons and she soon had them all undone and his shirt open.

He was a little startled when she put her mouth on his chest, that was something new for him, it was new for her too. And they found that when she mimicked what his mouth had done to her breast it got them both even more aroused.

He'd waited so long, he couldn't wait any longer. He needed to feel more of his body on hers. He quickly pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside, and his hand slipped between her legs. The feel of the telltale dampness only made him want her more.

It was raw physical desire but it was also love. He had such deep feelings for this woman. He wanted her to know how strong those feelings were. "I can't believe this is happening Beth, I love you so much."

She smiled softly and happily as she leaned her body into his, "Me too, me too." His lips were on hers and the kiss was deep and passionate, he lifted her in his arms and lay her on the bed. He hurriedly removed his boots and pants. He wanted her.

He lay close and she could feel his breath on her skin, and it felt like she could feel his muscles twitching in anticipation. His hand slipped down between he her legs where his fingers teased at the skin of her inner thighs. Her reaction was immediate as her hips began to rise.

He teased a little more before very slowly bringing his hand back up her legs, causing her to again shiver with need. His hand was between her legs when he turned his face to hers kissing her deeply as his finger slipped into the warmth. She let out a small gasp and her body tensed for just a moment before she relaxed into his touch. She could feel his arousal pressing on her leg and that feeling increased her own desire.

His mouth was on her breast and his finger inside her and he was teasing and rubbing the sensitive little nub with the pad of his thumb. She began whimpering more and louder. He moved his face up to the curve of her neck and then his lips by her ear as in a coarse and desire-filled voice he whispered, "Oh Beth, sweetie. I want you, I want to make you cum. Cum for me sweetie. Cum for me."

His words and his touch and his mouth, it was all so good, all so intense and she felt herself shake with a physical pleasure like she'd never experienced before.

She was a little self-conscious about her loss of control until she saw his reaction. "You make me so happy Beth." She was breathless and could barely moan "mmm."

She'd given him all the encouragement he needed and he was more than ready for her. He didn't rush it though, he spent a little more time nuzzling, kissing and sucking at her breasts, letting a finger tease along her opening. While she caught her breath became aroused again.

It wasn't long, she was ready for him and he was ready for her. He got up on his knees and grabbed one of the foil packets, then leaning back on his heels he slipped the condom on.

He smiled as he asked, "Okay Beth?" She nodded and whispered, "Yes." He took it slow, entering her carefully. It had been a long time since she'd been with a man and it seemed he'd barely gotten started when she let out a little yelp. He stopped his motion and looked concerned, "Did I hurt you?"

"No, it was more like a sweet surprise." His smile grew as her hand went to his cheek and she smiled, "Don't stop."

He kept the pace slow until he'd fully entered her. His kisses were deep and fervent while he barely moved inside her, letting her catch a breath. In a rough whisper he told her, "I love you sweetie." His strokes became harder, more demanding.

It hurt just a little at first, but it also felt so good. She was feeling so much love for her husband and she felt his love for her. Her body was moving with his and she was no longer nervous or embarrassed. She was too busy enjoying his attentions.

His mouth was on her breast and he was moving inside her with that strong and steady rhythm, when he slid his hands under her bottom and lifted her low body to his. This new position had her suddenly feeling him move deeper in her, and she felt the sensation of his body rubbing on that sensitive little bundle more intensely.

She could feel her heart start to beat faster as her body seemed to quiver, again she thought she might shake apart from the pleasure he brought her. She felt herself let go once more and this second time felt even more intense than the first time; and as soon as she'd begun to lose control she felt her husband join her as his movements quickened and a deep, throaty grown came from somewhere deep inside him. Maybe the biggest thrill was when he went over that edge he breathed out her name.

He lay above her, balancing on open palms to keep his weight off her. "It was wonderful Sweetie. Are you happy?"

"Yes Rick, I'm so happy."

She snuggled into him and he felt his smile spread. He knew that now his life was complete. He'd found the perfect love.

 _The End_

 **A/N Thanks so much for taking the time to read _Two Doors Down_. I hope you'll leave a comment / review. There's a chapter photo on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick, please check it out. I'll be back with another Brick story soon. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


End file.
